wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mangobringer
__TOC__ This is my entry for the Cliche Breaking Contest, and I'm trying to break multiple NightWing cliches, the moonborn, the hybrid, the JMA student, and the edgelord. (There's also tiny things hidden throughout, such as scales a color other than jet-black, unique names, and a dragon with living parents.) Infobox jada by Moonbreeze427! Thank you!!! Description Mangobringer is a little NightWing dragonet with dark gray mainscales and slightly lighter underscales. His wing membranes are a slightly darker version of his mainscales, and his star scales are a bit duller than most. He's mostly unremarkable, except for the ever-present smile on his face. His eyes are golden, like the color of a ripe mango, and sparkle with joy. His teeth would be bright white, if it weren't for the yellow-gold mango juice on them. His ears are round and somewhat larger than normal, with grayish-pink insides. His arms are a bit stronger and more muscular than the average NightWing's, due to his work in the orchards, and his claws and talons are stained with fruit juice, mostly mango juice. He often has a few leaves stuck to him, juice making him sticky, and he doesn't really mind them, he just lets them sit there. Personality As shown by his smile and kind eyes, Mangobringer is a happy little dragonet. He is eager and excitable, and doesn't complain very often, although that is probably due to the fact that he has nothing to complain about. He loves his job, his family, and found friends in the tamarins that hang around the orchards. Mangobringer is optimistic and always finds the bright side in things, even if it's just "you can still eat mangoes!" He tries to cheer other dragons up, and doesn't like seeing others sad or being sad himself. He is both extroverted and introverted, he won't search for someone to talk to, but if someone else is working in the orchards with him, he'll happily talk to them. History On a bright night, under the rainforest canopy, a little NightWing tapped his way out of his egg. His proud parents watched as their little dragonet crawled out of the egg under two half moons. No powers, but that was fine. The little dragonet got to four wobbly legs and stumbled towards them with a happy smile. His mother held out her arms, ready to hold her son, when the dragonet changed course. A mango on the ground, fallen from the trees above, was soon in his tiny, yet eager, talons. The dragonet carried the sweet-smelling mango over to Ashclaws, and she chuckled before picking them both up. "Mangobringer would be a nice name for you," she smiled, nuzzling her child. "It would," Greatsight agreed, gently tickling the dragonet with a single talon. "Then Mangobringer it is," Ashclaws said, watching Mangobringer bite into the fruit. ---- Mangobringer flew through the trees at high speed, expertly dodging branches and vines and snatching hanging fruits off branches. He put most of them in a pouch slung across his chest, but chomped one of the mangoes as he swooped down and neatly landed in front of his parents. "Here!" he said proudly, showing the pouchful of fruit. His parents turned to a RainWing sitting nearby. "See?" Ashclaws asked. "Yes, he did well. You got the job!" the RainWing, Kumquat exclaimed. "Really!?" Mangobringer gasped. He had just applied to become one of the fruit-harvesters for the RainWings and NightWings, and apparently he was accepted! "That's great, Mango!" his dad, Greatsight said, using his nickname for Mangobringer. "Do you have a preferred orchard?" Kumquat asked. "The mango grove, please!" Mangobringer responded eagerly. ---- Mangobringer whistled happily while he reached up to pluck another mango from the branches of the tree. More often than not, he was here, with sticky juice running over his talons and teeth. He was allowed to eat some, just as long as he made his quota, which wasn’t hard. One basket a day was easy. He averaged two. If you counted the ones he ate, he probably collected closer to three. “Hey, Mango!” The cheerful voice of the RainWing with him, Tangerine, came from a tree on the other side of the orchard. Tangerine was about his age, and hard working, at least for a RainWing. Some of the other workers just drowsed around in the sun, eating the mangoes from Mangobringer’s basket, but Tangerine pulled her own weight. “Yeah?” Mangobringer called back, standing on his back legs to reach another of the golden fruits. “Can you come over here and help me with something?” That was the other thing about Tangerine. She was always coming up with a new scheme to get as many mangoes as possible in a short amount of time. Mangobringer was often her accomplice. “Sure!” Mango called back, putting the mango in the basket tied to his chest. He latched the bucket’s lid and lifted off, carefully twisting around and through the branches to reach his friend. Tangerine was looking up at a particularly large mango tree with a mischievous look. “Leave your basket here and fly up to that branch,” Tangerine ordered, pointing up to a branch drooping with fruit. Mangobringer did so, carefully perching on the branch. Below him, he could see Tangerine’s bright orange scales moving her basket under the branch. Mango’s basket was moved next, put a short distance away. They were both under the spot with the most mangoes, and Tangerine stood under the other part of the branch, talons outstretched. “Bounce up and down! Really hard!” Tangerine yelled up. What did I get myself into? Mangobringer wondered before jumping up and down, shaking the whole branch. The branch got lighter as more and more mangoes fell from it, and Mango heard Tangerine’s surprised yell when a mango splattered on her snout. Mangobringer continued bouncing for a moment more before stopping and flying back down. The ground was sticky with juice, and Tangerine was trying to lick pieces of fruit from her snout. The baskets had filled somewhat, but they were sticky too. Mangobringer laughed and flew down, putting the mangoes back in the basket. "Nice idea," he said, dropping mangoes in the baskets. "Really?" Tangerine asked, her eyes lighting up. "Yep," Mango responded. "We just needed more baskets." "So we can try it again?" Tangerine asked. "Definitely!" Mangobringer said, smiling. Relationships Ashclaws (mother): Mangobringer loves his mom a lot, and is really happy that her and Greatsight found the harvester job for him. Greatsight (father): Mango loves his father, his father's nickname for him, and that him and Ashclaws found the harvester job. Kumquat (boss/friend): Mangobringer is super happy that he can work under Kumquat, as the RainWing is fairly laid-back and fine if Mangobringer eats half of what he harvests. Tangerine (co-worker/friend): Tangerine is Mango's closest friend, and the cause of many antics. Between her ideas and constant cheerfulness, she is a great dragon to have around. Trivia *All of this idea was spawned in one night after joining the contest. It then took me over 2 weeks to actually finish typing it here. *Mangobringer was originally going to be a RainWing-NightWing, but I realized that that was a cliché *Mangobringer’s mom, Ashclaws, went through about four other names before I decided on her current name *Tangerine, Mangobringer's friend, was originally a male dragonet named Durian Gallery Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Males Category:Content (Starflight897)